All in a Week
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Jim has convinced Spock and Bones to spend a week of their Earth shore leave with him. This fic covers the antics they get up to over the course of that week with a good dose of humor, another of fluff, onto a whole serving of friendship. Takes place sometime late fourth or early fifth mission year.
1. Prologue

**Description: Jim has convinced Spock and Bones to spend a week of their Earth shore leave with him. This fic covers the antics they get up to over the course of that week. A fic with a good dose of humor, another of fluff, onto a whole serving of friendship.**

**Characters: Kirk, Spock, Bones, mentions of others**

**A/N: I am having a lot of fun writing this whole piece, and wanted to share. I am taking some liberties with general facts, which I hope to be forgiven for. **

**Warning: Mostly mild (a few not) swears and curses. Damn it Bones. Also alcohol consumption of various amounts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this (or any) franchise. Nor do I make any money off of that not owning.**

*Prologue*

The swish of the opening lab doors was the only warning before Jim maneuvered his person in between the two highly focused officers in blue. Bones jumped, and luckily Spock's reflexes had his hand out in time to catch the highly important sample before its container could shatter on the floor.

Bones turned in a sleep deprived fury onto his commanding officer. "God damn it Jim! What in the name of sanity do you think you're doing?!"

Kirk's beginning protest of "Booones-" was cut off by Spock, who all but snapped, "I conclude with the Doctor. What is your purpose here Captain?" Spock ever so gently handed the sample back to Bones, who took it with equal reverence and cradled it to his chest, glaring fiercely at his captain.

Both Jim's eyebrow's climbed up as he looked between the two, and he was about to look guilty at his action, except both Bones' and Spock's left eyebrows raised in answer to his own two. So he did the rational thing, he just broke down laughing. Letting himself slide down and come to sit as a giggling heap next to his friends boots, he pulled his knees up against himself like a child

"My god man, when did you last sleep?" Bones has abandoned his precious sample, kneeling now to check on his captain.

Jim leaned into the hand that came to touch his face, trying to take a look at his eyes. "I don't know, when did you?"

"Don't deflect the question," Bones' growl spoke both of his irritation and the fact he no more wanted to reveal that information than Jim did.

"You have both been up for approximately three-point-four days straight." Spock informed them, putting the last touches on the experiment that had been proceeding during that time. "The immediate crisis passed no less than four-point-five hours ago, when the good doctor and myself found a way to slow the process of the epidemic that colony designation 2309 was suffering and dispersed it into the air system. Now the cure is complete, and we will be returned to our correct course for shore leave."

"Thanks for the play back, you walking computer," grumbled McCoy, remaining sitting next to Kirk. "You have it finished?"

"I do. I can also complete the mission. Neither of you seem to be in a fit state."

"No, no," Jim stood, reaching a hand down to pull Bones up with him. They both straightened their uniforms and professional facades slipped back in place as if they were never gone. "Let's see this through to the end. As always." He slapped their shoulders as they moved out of the room to the transport.

"Yeah, you can't deny us that, can you Spock?" Bones smiled across Jim's head.

"As long as you both concede to seeing to your proper sleep cycles after this, I'm sure Scotty can handle command for that time," Spock nodd, his brows pulling together ever so slightly.

"Of course," Jim purses his lips thoughtfully, before grinning. "But then we have to resume our conversation that was interrupted by Starfleet's order to go off course."

Bones rubbed a hand over his eyes wearily, "I can't even remember what that was now."

"Our shore leave plans of course! You both promised we could take part of this one together, and, as we will be on Earth herself, we have a lot to go over!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Little (slightly more serious) chapter to start us off before getting into the heart of the story.**

*Chapter One*

The entire crew of the Enterprise had been granted a blessed two week shore leave while various ship's systems got updated. Scotty was the only one staying behind, and that was on his express insistence. Jim and Bones had only granted it because Uhura promised to get him out at least once to enjoy some time on Earth.

But in some moment of weakness, Bones and Spock had accepted spending the last week with Jim, even if it was probably logical that they get a break from being with each other in close quarters. Even closest friends, as they were, needed a break from each other, despite what teenage Earthlings seem to tend to think. But for better or worse, Earth would see a week of the trio with nothing better to do but make the most of their time planetside.

They each had scheduled to spend the first week visiting family members. Spock was going to spend it with his parents, who were currently on Earth for diplomatic business, their paths crossing conveniently. Bones had set up long ahead of time to meet his daughter, Joanna, at his old family home in Georgia, so they could catch up. Jim was shuttling to Mars to where the top terraforming scientists were holding conferences. Neither Spock nor Bones asked further. Just as no one speaks off the emotion that might appear in Spock's eyes when either Joanna or David are mentioned.

It was in San Francisco that they met back up, each equally quiet and thoughtful on the lives that go on while they proceed through space along their five-year mission. It was one of those subtle shocks that one does not speak of with anyone but drunken fellow crew members when you, yourself, are equally drunk.

Jim broke their silence as he guided them to his favorite restaurant out of habit, "So where to first?"

"Besides feeding your stomach?" Jim shot Bones a look, who just grinned cheekily back. "Come now, I know you and your ways. And I was under the impression that you were the one with the elaborate plan."

"The Captain laid out no less than fifty possible activities to take place over the week to come," Spock recalled, making his way on Bones' other side.

"Please Spock, we are on shore leave, it has been four years of telling you, call me Jim," though he grinned over at Spock, there was a slight hint of exasperation in his voice.

"My apologies Jim, I did not mean to distress you," Spock inclined his head. "I am merely accused to referring to you as "Captain" in public, as is proper for an officer under your command."

Jim hummed his understanding, and Bones spoke up to point out, "Well, under this same logic of shore leave status, you shouldn't call me by my formal title either."

"I am afraid it would be illogical to also refer to you as Jim, Doctor," Spock said dryly, his face perfectly emotionless.

Bones spluttered indignantly as Jim broke down in to loud, joyful laughs.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Making up some Kirk family history, I do hope no one minds.**

*Chapter 2*

First they set about consuming a delicious lunch, as Jim really had found be best restaurant in San Fran one late night as a cadet. It was one of those tiny hidden away family run places that only locals tend to know. Run by the joint cooking team spouses of one Italian trained and one Japanese trained chiefs, the dishes were all beautiful and fascinating blends of the two cultures.

But as they walked away from the little outdoor eating aria, though only after Jim had kissed both women on their cheeks and promised to return to swap more stories of space adventures for "the best food in the galaxy", they returned to the dilemma at hand.

"Spock, have you ever been to an old Earth theme park?" Jim questioned with a curious but devious smile.

"Good god man, not after we have just eaten," moaned Bones at just the thought of those rickety roller-coasters.

"I have not, though not that my mother didn't try on several occasions," Spock answered the question as Bones started muttering about how he doesn't understand why such contraptions were ever invented, let alone still in use. "My father saw no point, as they are places meant to create emotional responses, and in such illogical combinations as fear and joy."

"I loved them as a kid," Jim beamed, eyes shining with happy past memories. "I would spend hours on the scariest rides."

"Why does this not surprise me?" grouched Bones, giving Jim an accusatory look. "You always liked getting a thrill out of danger, didn't ya? Your poor mama must have nearly a heart attack a day."

"She managed," Jim chuckled. "I think it is one of those things that dull your senses with time. It was my father, when he was on shore leave from missions that I nearly killed with my adventures." He suddenly grinned and added quietly, as though it was some great secret. "Anyway, who do you think I got my adventurous (and danger seeking asshole, yes thank you Bones) spirit?"

Neither of his friends offered suggestions, even Spock understanding the rhetorical nature of the question. Both couldn't help but draw a bit closer out of curiosity for the answer.

"Well, my mother of course!" Jim chuckled. "Sure my dad was in the 'Fleet, but there was a reason she wasn't. She didn't like the rules. So she because a scientist and had her own adventures on alien worlds. That's how they met."

"Fascinating," Spock favored eyebrow rose. "You must one day introduce me to her."

"Yeah, anyone that can raise one Jim Kirk needs an award," chuckled Bones.

"Next time we are on Earth the same time she is, and you have yourself a deal."

They walked for a few more moments before Bones snapped his fingers, stopping as a light of inspiration crossed his face. "I know what we can at least spend some time doing." He turned on Spock, a twinkle that tended to the side of evil in his blue eyes. "Spock, how would you like to visit the local shelter and see all the animals? I volunteered there many times, they should let us in to work with the animals. And I seem to remember you had a fondness."

"Fond is an emotion, Leonard." There was no need for Spock to explain further.

Jim waved a dismissive hand to stop any banter from proceeding. "Well I cannot speak for Spock, but I would love to see the animals." He grinned like a child, and Bones moved to lead the way to the transport. "I sometimes wish they still let captains to keep pets, like in Archer's day."

Bones snorted. "You would have to first remember to feed _yourself_ regularly before I'd let that happen."

This time Spock raised the warning hand, as they entered the public transport. On it were severally 'Fleet officers and cadets who could easily recognize them in even in their civvies, and it wouldn't do to have their friendly banter interpreted as something off in the command chain. No one wanted an internal affairs officer poking around the ship and causing stress and lowering moral.


	4. Chapter 3

*Chapter Three*

Bones was indeed well-known by the shelter owner, and Jim and Spock stood back after introductions and observed their friend, each smiling in their own way; much the same as Bones and Spock had when Jim was greeted by the restaurant owners. Apparently, they soon gathered, Bones had spent time here working as a vet, despite the fact that he was a doctor by trade and training. It seemed one of his professors at the Academy had thought it was a good idea that a doctor heading out into space, filled with all those other species, could use any type of training that might come in handy. So Bones had logged a lot of hours here, and apparently quite a few outside of his duty as a student.

They were then conscripted into volunteering, despite the oxymoron of the idea. Bones stepped back into his old role, playing doctor to the animals. Jim was given several leashes, which he gleefully accepted to take the dogs on a mission into the park, referring to them once he returned as his new crew. Spock was placed into one of the cat rooms, this one filled with kittens that would soon go out for adoption. His duty was to spend some time socializing with them.

And that is where Jim and Bones found him, a couple of hours later and their own duties done. One could only assume how long it took to socialize kittens, and that seemed it might be beyond sufficient time. But being wise in the ways of sneaky half-Vulcans, they quietly made their way to the one way glass to see what their friend was up to.

Spock had seated himself in the middle of the room, and was at this time hosting several kittens on his person. At least three had curled up in his lap and were now fast asleep. But there was one who had climbed to his shoulder, watching him attentively as he went about swinging a toy around for a few others to chase. He seemed to be talking to this attentive one, a tiny, fluffy black furred thing with bright green eyes. It rubbed lovingly against his ear, prompting him to reach a hand over to rub its head. To Bones and Jim, it seemed they could almost hear its purrs from the other side of the wall.

Bones and Jim then met eyes, both grinning ridiculously at the scene. "Now him, I would trust to take care of one of those little babies," Bones said, nodding as Spock tried his best not to move and wake his sleeping charges while he also tried to get the playing ones to take a break and drink some water. "In fact, we probably wouldn't see him until he had determined it was at an age to take care of itself."

Jim didn't argue this time, just asked, "Can we go in now?"

Bones huffed, "You just want to go play with the kittens too. I swear sometimes, the two of you are nothing but overgrown children." But at Jim's hopeful gaze, he just sighed and nodded. "Yeah yeah, let's go see the babies."

Jim didn't have to be told twice, slipping through the door with Bones right behind him. He was soon playing with the most energetic kittens, laughing happily. Bones settled against the wall, facing Spock. Next to him was a little cat climbing aria, and soon he had his own group of kitten followers. Despite all his griping, neither Jim nor Spock were surprised when Bones disappeared beneath a mountain of purring, happy kittens, who seemed to assume he was their new mommy.


	5. Chapter 4

*Chapter Four*

The sun was still quite high in the sky when they were finally removed from the kittens so as not to over stimulate them, but it was making its way steadily toward the horizon. Jim led the way back to the transport, grinning happily while Bones and Spock bickered about what types of animals made the most logical pets. In their distracted state, they didn't notice where they were being lead until it was too late.

"Damn it Jim, I thought we agreed we would not go to one of these places!" Bones snapped, staring at the gates to the amusement park with utter dread.

"No, you said not right after we ate," Jim corrected him with a grin of pure evil. Or so it looked to Bones. "It has been a good while since we ate lunch."

"Jim is correct, Leonard," Spock told him, getting the death glare was turned onto him from Jim. Spock met it evenly, and Bones would swear he was in on the conspiracy to kill poor Leonard McCoy that Jim seemed to have started.

"Aw, come one Spock, don't side with him!" Bones couldn't believe the betrayal. "You stated yourself how illogical they are!"

"I admit a certain…fascination to the entirety of the idea." This was the exact opposite of the support Bones wanted.

Thus prompted, Jim threw an arm around Bones' shoulders and dragged him forward through the gate, Bones cursing and muttering about betrayal as Spock trailed behind. As it so went, Jim went on every ride he could, Spock only going on the ones that he deemed at least semi-dignified. Bones wandered off and found a place that would sell him some kind of poor, booze like substance, before finally caving, with Spock, to join Jim for his fifth time on the roller-coaster that looped several times upside down. If anything made the whole experience worth it, including throwing up in a trash disposal unit and being kicked out for being intoxicated at a family friendly park, it was the state of Spock's hair when it was all said and done.

**A/N: Hello everyone! A little one, so I posted it right along with the third chapter. Thank you so much for reading! Extra thank you to reviewers! Now on to my question for you: I have about another six parts written out, but I am running a little low on inspiration for ideas on what these three can get up to. So if you want to leave me suggestions, or maybe some of your own favorite actives, that you might like to see them tackle I would really appreciate them! Thanks again :)**


	6. Chapter 5

*Chapter Five*

"Where to next?" Bones asked, only a slight slur to his voice, after he finally got his breath back from laughing at Spock's ruffled state. What alcohol he found in the park was wearing off quickly due to the fact that it was pathetic and mostly synthohol; as were his bad spirits now that they had left the place.

Jim glanced around, grinning about his own cleverness with the whole theme park stunt. His gaze came to rest squintingly on the sun, which was now low in the sky. Shrugging, he said, "Maybe we should get our bags from storage and had back to my family's home?" He saw Bones' raised eyebrow, so he added with a chuckle, "There is bar in the local town, if you still feel the need to impose your intoxication on others."

At Bones' happy grin, Spock commented, "No doubt he will" before taking the lead to head back to the transporter terminal within Starfleet headquarters, where they had met and left their belongings in the old fashion locker room-like aria.

"What's that supposed to mean, you hobgoblin?!" Bones now snapped, though not in any real fury.

"Aw come on Bones, it's just because you hurt his Vulcan pride by laughing at the wind blown cowlicks in his hair," Jim said, choking back giggles in remembrance.

"Pride is an emotion," intoned Spock and Bones at the same time, Bones in a mocking "Spock" tone.

"Jinx!" Bones tried to crow, but his face fell as he realized Spock had said it as well, in a horribly exaggerated southern accent. They stared at each other, Spock straight faced and Bones seething, while Jim lingered behind carefully wiping away tears of silent laughter. It was going to be one hell of a week.

They got back to the transporter station without much incident, though Jim had suggested stop by the shelter one last time and get a kitten. This only received some grumbling from the grumpy doctor and a calculated eyebrow raise from the Vulcan scientist, but neither would meet his gaze seeking for a reaction. Jim decided then and there that should they all see the end of this mission, he would have to attain two kittens, one for each of his friends. Maybe a fluffy grumpy one for Spock and an uppity black short haired for Bones.

This idea caused him to grin at both of them ridiculously and Bones decidedly tried to smack him over the head for whatever he might be plotting. Spock stepped between them with a calm "Enough" and stared down some gawking cadets.

Once bags were retrieved, they waited their turn before stepping on the clear pad. "Riverside, Iowa," Jim said to the tired cadet on duty, and then that familiar sense of tingling, the transporter engulfed them in its molecule scrambling glow.


	7. Chapter 6

*Chapter Six*

Coming up the porch off the front of the classic old house, Bones caught sight of the old fashion lock upon the door. In this day and age, that was as good as leaving the house unlocked. Jim took the key from under a plant pot next to the door, and Bones smiled. This was the universal sign on Earth that the house was empty, but anyone was welcome to use it if they needed a place. Earth was a utopia for the most part; no poverty, no war, and little crime. But sometimes things still came up and people would need a place to hide away. The old fashion lock and key under the object nearest the door meant one was welcome to stay a while, use a bed and bathroom, and have something to eat. This was remnant from times in small villages in India pasted, of trust and hospitality to a stranger.* It was how Bones always left his own home, with a pantry stocked with nonperishable food items. Though entering the Kirk homestead, he saw it was a replicator a wandering soul would have access to.

Jim called out a friendly, "Hello?" just to be sure they were alone. It didn't look like anyone had taken refuge here, but one never knows.

With no answer, Jim gave them a tour, the sensor activated lighting rising and falling as they went from room to room. The old home had been installed with all the newest technology, though the two seemed to blend surprisingly well together.

On the second floor, Jim pointed out the two guest rooms, directly across the hall from each other. "Now you will have to share a bathroom," he pointed to the door to the right of Spock's room. Both men entered they respective spaces to look and deposit their bags. The rooms where nearly identical, single queen bed in the middle of palely painted walls, all synthetic wood made to look like the kind of furniture one would find in the house when it was first built.

Reappearing, Spock asked, "Where do you intend to sleep?"

Jim actually blushed a little. "In my old bedroom."

Bones returned to the hallway at this, and stood there bouncing on his toes. He nudged Jim's shoulder with his own and asked, "Do we get to see the room where the great James Tiberius Kirk slept as a child?"

"When I wasn't off world, you mean?" Jim chuckled halfheartedly, then sighed. "Okay fine, but I have no idea what state it's in."

He moved past them to a twisting stairwell that continued upwards. Ascending it, Jim lead the way to the finished attic. It was huge up here, two antique iron twin beds at one end under nearly floor to ceiling windows. From the ceiling hung dozens of model starships, all made with a varying degree of skill, no doubt as their craftsman grew older. The floor was old wood that smelled sweet, warm and dry, a modern oriental rug that depicted the stars covering its center.

What was on an old bench under the opposite windows as the bed caught Spock's eye more than the other pieces of furniture that made up the room. As he moved over to examine it, Bones, and then Jim, followed. Jim smiled in a bittersweet way at the multiple objects gather on top of the bench that had caught the Vulcan's eye.

"My treasures," he picked up an odd object that was Andorian in making. "I collected them at first because I had gotten it in my head that I wanted to be a pirate captain."

Bones chuckled, figures brushing a Tellarite carving to an Orion necklace. "I can see that."

Jim nodded, trading his object for a Klingon Gagh bowl. "I continued because I realized that what I really wanted to do was to travel to alien worlds."

Spock plucked an item, a little Vulcan sehlat carving, out of the collection. "Where did you acquire this?" he inquired, eyebrows drawn together, as he turned the toy to look for markings on its underside.

Jim frowned as he tried to remember. "I think I found it on the public transport in San Fran when I was really little. I took it to the lost and found with my mother, but when no one claimed it, they gave it back to me."

Spock nodded, and when he turned to look at them, his eye sparkled with that hidden Vulcan amusement of his. He pointed to the beautiful Vulcan letters on the bottom that were written by a very careful hand. "It says, "Property of Spock of Vulcan,"" his face dared them not to believe.

"No damned way," Bones says, peering at it. He knew what the word Vulcan and Spock looked like and picked them out of the swirls. Leaning back running a hand through his hair, he said, "Well I'll be damned."

Jim didn't quite know what to say. Spock prompted gently, "You took good care of her."

He blinked and smiled bashfully. "He…er she was my favorite toy."

Spock nodded, placing the figurine back. "I preferred her as well," looking up he interpreted his friends face. "Don't feel guilty Jim, I lost the toy when I out grown it. I am glad she found a good home."

They all looked at the little toy that now had a much bigger meaning due to its interlinking history. "Would you like it back?" Jim asked quietly, as though they might break a spell.

Spock shook his head, but then looked thoughtful. He picked the toy back up and handed it to Jim. Equally softly he said, "Why don't you give her to David?"

Jim just nodded, unable to speak in answer all of a sudden. Neither of his friends mentioned how bright his eyes had gotten.

***For those curious, I was reading Ethics for the New Millennium by the Dalai Lama, and he made reference to this practice, which I have altered ever so slightly to fit with my idea of a future, peaceful Earth. It is mostly still in use today in very poor villages were crime is low because everyone has so little and relies on each other to get by. I would like to think that it would come back when everyone has enough and wealth is equally shared.**

**A/N: If you never have, I recommend looking up Vulcan writing. It is as beautiful as Gallifreyan.**


	8. Chapter 7

*Chapter Seven*

They regrouped about an hour later in the kitchen, Bones freshly showered, Spock having meditated, and Jim having checked the grounds around the house. The summer night had settled upon them in Iowa, even though the sun would only just be setting had they stayed in San Francisco. The windows Jim had opened allowed a breeze that smelled of country and thrummed with the sound of various night insects to drift through the house.

"You want to go out and walk back to town?" Jim questioned Bones.

"Nah, not tonight," came the answer as he shook his head. "A walk might be nice though. Smell the country air after being in the city all day."

"Due to the fact that Earth no longer uses fossil fuels in transport, the air should be the same," Spock pointed out.

Bones dismissed his words with a wave of his hand. "It is the principle of the thing, Spock! Anyway there isn't such an abundance of plant life in the city, now is there?"

Spock blinked, then inclined his head. "You are correct Leonard."

"I think I saw some fireflies," Jim said, eyeing the butterfly net that hung next to the back door.

"Come now, that would just be childish," Bones said, but by his expression he didn't mean a word of it. "Catching the poor critters only for our own entertainment! How illogical would that be, Spock?"

"Highly," was the simple answer as the Vulcan turned to ascend the stairs.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Bones snapped at the retreating back.

"To acquire a sweater if we are to engage in this hunt of innocents," came the answer. Jim practically skipped with childlike excitement over to grab the net. Bones moved over to replicate some humane cages to hold the catch to be admired before setting them back free, under the stars, to where they belonged.

Soon the three of them were out under the clear sky, venturing over to the darken field across a small brook and behind the house. Jim darted off waving the net wildly, which seemed to be his tactic, while Spock chose to follow one with diligence before catching it gently in his hands. Bones had a knack for coaxing them right into the little bug cages themselves. They met all at the top of the little hill in the center of the field, and watched as all their little, flashing prisoners went free into the night air once more.

With that Bones fell back into the grass, ignoring the dew as it dampened his clothes, and stared up at the stars they traveled through every day, like it was nothing. Jim lay down next to him, and started tracing the constellations of Earth, naming them in their variety of tongues. Spock sat above their two heads and added some of the Vulcan pictures that could be seen.

"It is one crowded sky," Bones chuckled.

"It really is, if you think about it." Jim smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Infinite diversity in infinite combinations," Spock quoted.

And then they sat in silence, watching as an orbiting starship flashed across the constellations.


	9. Chapter 8

*Chapter Eight*

The next morning, Jim was awakened by the smelling of cooking drifting all the way up to the loft. Looking at the clock and seeing it read the non-militarized time of 9:00am, he rolled out feeling well rested for the first time yet this leave. Clad in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms, he wandered down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen to find Bones happily humming and flipping pancakes. Spock was perched gracefully at one of the barstools at the island in the middle of the kitchen, sipping his tea and eating a little stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Ah, I knew this would wake you," said the chef, as he slid two perfectly golden masterpieces on to a plate. "Coffee is in the pot, syrup is by Spock."

Jim serves himself said coffee and then grabs his plate to sit beside Spock. Taking a bite, he hummed with pleasure. "Chocolate chip!" he states happily, loading on more syrup and digging in.

"That's right, don't let Spock get them mixed up with his," Bones chuckles, sprinkling raspberries into his batch and taking a sip of his own coffee. It was the real stuff too, not the horrid fake they serve on even the 'Fleet's flagship.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" Jim asks around a mouthful.

"Well, pancakes are my specialty," Bones admits. "They are Joanna's favorite, so I learned to master them and whip them up whenever she needed the extra cheer or a treat."

"Hopefully she won't mind you sharing your skills," Jim glanced down at his empty plate. "Any chance of seconds?"

"Hold your horses, let me eat first!" Bones' tone is scolding, but his face is only good humor.

Spock gracefully swept his final bite around his plate to remove any extra syrup before placing it in his mouth. "May I second Jim's request?"

Bones looks from one to the other and sighs. "Why don't I just teach you how the master does it?" he grins, flipping his pancakes in the air using only the pan. Jim claps his approval of the stunt, while Spock nods in affirmation to the question.

Thus they spend the morning in the kitchen, Spock coming out having learning McCoy's art down to the spatula-less flipping, while Jim has several burned, but technically edible, pancakes to show for his efforts. Bones comforts him by telling the story of trying to teach Joanna how to cook, and how the kitchen almost burned down. Jim proves his worth though by doing the majority of the cleanup, with Spock, while Bones gets to sit and finish his coffee.


	10. Chapter 9

*Chapter Nine*

They split up to go about their preparations for the day, only a minor spat coming up between Spock and Bones over bathroom use. Jim came bolting down his stairs, shooting them a look, before disappearing into his parents' room to use the master bath. Once he reappears, drying his hair after an honest to god water shower, and finds Bones similarly ready, he states his plan for the day.

"You want us to trampsing around the Grand Canyon?" asked Bones, incredulous, buttoning up an old fashion Hawaiian shirt. "Don't we do enough such work on away missions? Damn it man, this is vacation!"

Jim nearly pouted, sad that his grand plan, pun intended, was so easily rejected. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Bones was silent for a moment, thinking over his options. Spock reappeared, fully dressed and ready for the day, to offer his own suggestion. "Do either of you have experience with equestrianism?"

Both men grinned, sharing a look. "You want to go ride some horses, Spock?" Bones asked.

"It has always seemed… a fascinating way of travel," Spock admitted.

"Well I let my neighbors use my land to keep some of their horses," Bones explained, making his way to the stairs. "In exchange, I can ride them whenever I am planetside. It's almost like having my own."

Jim excitedly bolted past him to open one of the downstairs closets and dig out some riding boots and a helmet. "I haven't been riding in years!" he explained, testing the boots.

Bones chuckled at his childlike hyper-ness. "Well, why don't we transport over to my place and we can do so."

"That would be logical," said Spock, that hidden hint of humor inflecting in his tone as Jim hurried about.

"Say, this would be your first time riding, right?" Bones began wondering how all this would go.

"Quite, though I have read on how it is supposed to be done."

Bones laughed, "So you are completely clueless then? Reading is nothing like the actually having a horse under you and in your control."

"…As you say," came Spock's replay, as they now followed Jim out of the house and onto the road back to the little town of Riverside.

"It's not too hard," Jim falls back to walk in the middle of the two. "I think you will be great at it!"

"And I for one can't wait to see you fall on your ass," Bones mocked Jim's voice and earned a glare from both his companions. Chuckling he amended, "Only kidding. Might do you good though, shake your logic up."

Spock seemed to think on this for a moment before saying, "Fascinating. Your understanding of basic understanding of brain related injuries is utterly incompetent, _Doctor_."

A spark of legitimate anger entered Bones' tone, "Hey!"

"Only "joking"," was the reply, coupled with raised brows as though entirely innocent.

Jim laughed as "Hobgoblin" and "Witch doctor" were spat over his head in surprisingly good spirits. Sometimes even he had to wonder just when these two had gone from rivals to genuine friends.

**A/N: Oh wow, thank you for the reviews! Special shout out to TheDeductionist for reviewing each chapter, it made my day! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Like Spock, a majority of my knowledge of horses comes from reading, though I have ridden a couple of times. This being said, I probably got some detail/s wrong, so I apologize ahead of time.**

*Chapter Ten*

Bones' home was small compared to the large Kirk farmhouse. Single floor with all the necessities plus three small bedrooms (his, Joanna's, and a guest), it have a very cozy feel even though it stood empty for most of the time.

But they didn't pause here long, only for them to gather the needed riding equipment that Jim had not brought along himself. Then they went out the back to come almost immediately to a fenced in pasture. Placing saddles and harnesses along the rail, Bones clambered up and over the synthetic wood and began walking to the neighbor's stable. He had comm-ed them after he had finished telling Spock his mind and, as always, they welcomed him to work with the horses, a few of whom seemed to like Bones better than their own owners. Bones had easily gained the trust of both the farm owners and their horses with his easy Southern charm, but he informed Jim and Spock that was a story for another time.

Jim and Spock followed Bones, and once they reached the stable he picked out the horses he knew would work best with his friends. Jim immediately started talking softly to his, letting her sniff him and get accustomed to his presence. Spock observed him for a time, and then the more familiar way Bones chatted at his animal, before approaching and trying his best to copy. As was common when an animal from one planet was met with the scent of an alien, his horse shied automatically because he smelled wrong and unnatural. But soon, with gentle murmurs and slow movements, Spock was able to touch the beast and feel some of its primal emotions flit through its mind.

********(st)*********

Spock thought a lot on control. Sitting atop the Earthling beast of burden, gentle leg and hand movements were all it took to guide the auburn gelding once trust was gained. It reminded him of the careful process he put to use in controlling his own emotions. It was a gentle mastery so they did not control him that took a life time to truly master.

He, once learning the simplest way to ride with his companions helpful instructions, kept his horse at a steady walk. His form was perfect, Bones had scoffed with slight envy, especially for the fact that he just learned and so quickly. Jim had just smiled and gave him a "thumbs up" before mounting his own horse, a fiery, spirited mare.

Bones had thrown himself up on a stallion that had obviously had a huge fondness for the Doctor, nickering happily as soon as he had come into sight. Bones was riding bare back with utter skill and the moves of a man half his age, working the obviously joyful horse from walking, cantering, trotting, to a full running gallop. He and the horse worked together seamlessly and powerfully. Bones mastery of the stallion was by letting its power free and guiding it as he did his own emotions.

Jim had saddled his horse with the remembered skill of years after getting acquainted with her. He now kept close to Spock, sometimes galloping off to race with Bones. He road like a gentleman, but when racing did so with the ease of a cowboy, using the combination of passion and control.

Pulling up on Spock's other side, causing Jim's horse to whinny, Bones grinned, his breath a bit short. "Come one Spock, take your boy for a run, get the full experience!" he beamed, leaning forward to pat his stallions damp neck.

Jim nodded in agreement, chuckling, "I could make it an order." Adding diplomatically and kindly- "Unless you aren't yet comfortable enough with your riding?" To which Bones shrugged his support. In all honesty, he didn't want to put the Vulcan back together if he fell off.

Spock sat in silent thought for a moment before he gently urged his horse to gain speed. Soon the gelding had found a happy gallop, excited to join its fellows in running. Bones and Jim kept up on either side, and they flew back towards the stable and pasture at high speeds to conclude their ride.

**A/N2: So concludes what I have prewritten. I want to thank you all again for your reviews, they are all so nice and inspiring! I am so glad you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! I also once more will put out that if you have some idea for what adventure these three should have next or what you might like to see, I'd love some more ideas!**


	12. Chapter 11

*Chapter Eleven*

"Let's go get ice cream," Bones proclaimed after they had feed and rubbed down the horses. "There is a great little place right in town."

Jim nodded enthusiastically, before pausing to leave his head at an odd angle cocked upwards as he scrunched his noise. "But we smell like horse and sweat."

Bones shoved his head back to normal. "So? What are you, some prissy, clean space man?"

Jim grinned, running a hand through his hair as though Bones had messed it, "Pretty much."

Bones rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well then what do you want to do, pray tell?"

Jim thought for a moment, looking out the living room window at the road they came from. His face slowly lit up. "I didn't see a lazy, ol' river walking here, did I?"

"I would hope that you did Jim, as it was beside the road for the near entirety of our progress," Spock stated, causing Bones to snort in mirth. "For this to be otherwise, I would suggest immediate medical examination."

Jim's shoulder's sagged. "I really don't need the two of you ganging up on me," he grumbled, scowling at his amused friends.

"'Course ya do, Jimmy-boy!" Bones smirked. "How many times have we saved your ass?"

"Ditto," he snarked in return, but the mood in the room shifted because of Bones' words. They really had lost count of how many times they had saved each other. If they would admit it, it was truly in more ways than were obvious.

"So, swimming than ice cream?" Bones asked, puffing his cheek out in a sigh. "It's catering to Jo when she was ten, seriously." He continued, to himself as he wandered toward his room.

"Yeah, sounds perfect, but where are you going?" Jim leaning against the windowsill.

"Well you two will have to jump in your pants, but I've got a bathing suit." And with that, the bedroom door shut.

Jim turned his attention to where Spock was standing in silence. "So, how did you like horse riding?"

"It was…fascinating," Spock stated, with a little nod of his head.

"I HEARD THAT!" came a bellow from down the hall.

"You are being illogical Doctor, focus on your task."

"Why you green blooded son-of-a-bitc-"

"Bones please, Spock and I were trying to have a conversation."

A bang of falling furniture followed by swearing was the only response.

"The horse seemed to take to you," Jim returned his voice to normal volume. "Can be a little touch and go."

"I recall you were once chased by several mammalian-lizards one away-mission," Spock folded his hands behind his back.

Jim pulled a face. "They caught sent of me and attacked; it was an unusual response to be sure. Anyway, we were speaking of horses."

"I found that last run was as… stimulating as Earth novels claim."

Bones reappeared. "Why Spock, you didn't find it exciting, did you?"

"Of course not Leonard, excitement is-"

"-an emotion," both Jim and Bones finished with him, one grinning and the other rolling his eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

*Chapter Twelve*

They didn't have to walk far till they found a sandy beach along the little river that really was more of a brook. It was lazy, moving here at a gentle pace that was hardly perceptible. It was also clear and the perfect temperature, considering the time of year. The only drawback it had was that it wasn't very deep, so there would be a bit more wading than swimming to be done.

"Now you do know how to swim right?" Bones asked Spock, who gave him a disdainful look. "Hey, just checking, you do come from a desert planet."

"Indeed, but in addition to my mother teaching me at a young age, it is a mandatory requirement for a Starfleet officer," Spock pointed out.

A splash drew their attention to the spot their captain had been standing. Bones glanced to where a pile of cloths now sat on the shore. "You better not have stripped completely!" he shouted as a head emerged from the small section of deep water.

"Don't worry, I left my 'Fleet boxers!" Jim shouted back and proceeded to do an underwater hand stand to show off. Bones swore and held a hand in front of Spock's eyes.

Once Jim went back to splashing around decently, Bones took off his own shoes and shirt to meander in. Soon he waded up current to lie on his back and float down to the beach once more, only to stand and repeat the process.

Spock was quite content to enjoy the warm sun and sand, and after a quick wade to examine the life around the river, catching a frog and then a crayfish to study gently, he returned to the beach to sit and meditate lightly. Around them where the sounds of summer, bustling insects and quieter river creatures. Other horses and cows sometimes could be heard in the distance. All this was laced with the splash of the men in the water. Spock didn't use his own breathing and heartbeat to reach a state of peace as he usually did. He just focused on the background sounds of Earth and the murmurs of conversation between his companions.

With those as his company, he reached a meditative state with utter ease.


	14. Epilogue

*Epilogue*

After Jim and Bones had joined Spock onshore for enough time to dry and dress, they headed back on the road to town and the transporter. As promised, they stopped for ice cream, an activity Spock participated in as well. Making quick work of the snack on their way to the station, Bones kept thanking god he grabbed extra napkins to throw unceremoniously at his sticky captain.

Back at in Iowa, the daylight hours once again fading and hunger that ice cream couldn't put off making itself known, they were faced with the decision of what to do next.

"I know, why don't we call up Nyota and Scotty and see if they want to meet somewhere for dinner," Jim said, wandering up to his room to change out of his damp cloths.

"I will do so," Spock nodded, as Bones disappeared to change as well. Going to the comm unit in the living room, Spock endeavored to first locate their fellow crewmates, then contact them. Both eagerly agreed.

The meal was had back in San Fran and was lovely. Good food and even better company was how the second day of their week together ended. The rest of the week passed with equal near blissful ease, even though they spent a rainy Thursday tramping around Yellow Stone on Jim's wishes. When they were ordered to return to their ship at the end of the week (not before Jim had checked all the rules to see if he could bend any and bring a kitten on board), they were ready to face what their mission would throw their way next.

**A/N: Well this has been a lot of fun, and while I had hoped to take it a little farther, life and writer's block have foiled this plan. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and favoriting, I have enjoyed writing this piece a lot!**


End file.
